Harry Potter and the Nineteen Year Gap
by Slayer815
Summary: This story is set in that annoying little gap between the defeat of Voldemort, and the epilogue nineteen years later. This is my Harry Potter sequel. Read and Review
1. Harry Potter and the Aftermath

_**Chapter One: The Explanation**_

Harry wandered along the corridor looking around at the wreckage and

taking in the images of destruction and bloodshed every few feet.

He knew he should feel happy but he couldn't stop thinking of Remus and Tonks and Fred, along with countless others who had given their lives in an effort to finally rid themselves of Voldemort, who had thoughtlessly erased the lives of so many more. He still couldn't quite grasp the fact that Voldemort was finally dead, that he would no longer seek Harry, and that he could now live his life freely, the prophecy had been fulfilled. He stopped and leaned against the wall drinking in the events of that night, until he heard a soft voice from behind him that he would have recognized anywhere.

"Harry?"

He turned around and saw Ginny standing a few feet behind him.

Wordlessly he walked over and hugged her, and they stood there holding each other.

Harry realized she was crying and held her still tighter.

"It's over." she said.

"Yes," Harry said. "It's over."

They sat down and leaned against the wall while Ginny stared at him for a long time. Harry didn't know what to say, his brain was numbed by the lack of sleep, along with the loss of Fred. "He's gone, you don't have to run any more." Ginny said. " But of course running wasn't the only thing you've been doing now has it?" Ginny asked.

"No I should say not" Harry said with a small smile.

"Ginny," Harry said suddenly "you know I missed you more than anything"

She gave a tired looking smile. "I missed you too" she said

"I thought you were dead" she said, her voice hitching on the last word.

Harry looked at her, there were tears in her eyes.

"Why would you do that? What happened?" she asked furtively.

"I went into the forest fully intending to die." Harry said.

"But why?" Ginny insisted.

"It's a long story." Harry sighed.

"Well I've got time." Ginny said.

Harry laughed and said "alright it starts like this, do you know what a Horcrux is?" she frowned and said "Yes" an answer Harry had not been expecting. In answer to the look on his face she added "Dad had to deal with some old muggle woman finding an old one a few years back"

"Well," Harry said "that's what we were hunting"

Ginny looked horrorstruck "You-Know-Who had a Horcrux?" she asked.

"Not Horcrux, Horcruxes. There were seven in all." Harry said grimly

Ginny's eyes widened. "One of them was Tom Riddle's diary" Ginny's look of horror had been nothing compared to now. "The other's were a ring that Dumbledore destroyed, a locket that Ron stabbed, a cup that Hermione stabbed, Ravenclaw's diadem that burned, the snake, and me." he finished.

"What do you mean you?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry took a deep breath "The night that my parents died, when Voldemort tried to kill me, my mother's protective spell rebounded on him and caused a piece of his soul to break off and become attached to me, meaning that as long as I lived, so would he. So I went into the forest to allow him to kill me in order to destroy that piece." Ginny asked "But then how did you survive?"

"Well," Harry said "When Voldemort took my blood back in fourth year and took it into him it kept me alive when his spell hit me, he managed to shatter that piece of his soul, while leaving me alive. However, he didn't know that." They remained quiet for a long time then, allowing the full impact to sink in. "Come on we should get back down to the Great Hall" Harry said finally. They stood up, Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Ginny wrapped hers around his waist and they made their way down the stairs.

_Ok so I intend to right more chapters but I need some reviews in order to get some feedback, what you'd like to see happen, and if anyone even liked this..so review review review!!_


	2. Moving On

_**Chapter Two: Moving On**_

As Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall, their arms still wrapped around each other, Harry spotted Ron sitting over by his family and next to Hermione.

Ron looked up and met eyes with Harry and raised his eyebrows slightly when he saw who Harry was with. Harry gave Ron a small smile and Ron rolled his eyes with a resigned look.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to where he and the rest of the Weasleys were sitting. Mrs. Weasley turned and saw them coming and jumped up and hurried over to Harry to give him a huge hug.

There were tears in her eyes but she looked lovingly at him and said " Oh Harry you dear boy you brave boy." Then her tone turned surprisingly scolding "But how could you put yourself in danger like that? You could have been killed."

Harry barely suppressed a laugh, Lord Voldemort was dead and the entire wizarding world could now return to normal, and she was chastening him for behaving riskily, it was just like Mrs. Weasley.

But then his mind turned to a far more somber thought.

"I'm sorry" he said in a low voice, bowing his head

"It's my fault"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him,she was crying again

. "You avenged him tonight Harry" she said quietly

"You avenged him and everyone else who died at the hands of Voldemort or his Death Eaters, our world can live in peace.

And I don't blame you, none of us do. He died fighting for what he believed in" at this point she broke off, sobbing.

Later as Harry was out on the grounds, looking over the wreckage, he was approached by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" Hello Harry" he said " I am about to return to the ministry, we have to start rebuilding our regime.

Voldemort may be dead but his followers are still out there, and they have to be tracked down. I would like your help in that." Harry blinked at him, not fully understanding what he was asking "I know you don't have the greatest past with the ministry but I would like to enlist you as an auror"

"But how can I be an auror?" Harry asked "I haven't even taken my NEWTs"

Kingsley smiled at him warmly "Harry you have just defeated the darkest wizard that our world has ever seen, I daresay that makes you over qualified for the job"

Harry looked at him "As for me having a bad history with the ministry" he started "that is certainly true. But you aren't Scrimgeour and you aren't Fudge, I accept the position and thank you"

Kingsley smiled at him and said "Thank you Harry, I hope to live up to your expectations of me. But as for now I will be setting off, I would recommend you do the same."

He strode away, turned on the spot, and disapparated.

Harry stood there staring at the place where he had vanished for a minute, and then headed back up to the castle where he found Mrs. Weasley looking for him. " Harry dear, there you are." she looked tired "We're going home"

**_ok so here it is, sorry its so short, i spend so mush time writing and then i look back and realize i havnt written that much. but anyway please review. and i will take suggestions for what you'd like to see. already have written the big things like the weddings but i also want to do all the stuff in between._**


	3. Back to the Burrow

_**Chapter Three: Back To The Burrow**_

He turned on the spot and vanished, and once he left the paralyzing darkness and took a deep breath he saw that he was on the Burrow's front lawn.

It was the same burrow he had always loved but it showed unmistakable signs of neglect including gnomes roaming everywhere, as the Weasleys had fled the Burrow weeks previously.

He heard several small pops from behind him and turned to see the Weasleys and Hermione standing behind him, blinking in the morning sunlight.

He finally had time to stop and look at their injuries and he was startled by what he saw. Ginny had a large gash that ran from the right side of her forehead and down to the top of her shoulder blade.

Ron and Hermione both had a number of cuts and bruises on their faces and arms but nothing that looked too serious.

George however looked the worst out of everyone. Although he didn't seem to have any major injuries, his face was stony and set, it looked like there wasn't anyone alive behind his eyes.

Ginny was looking at him tearfully, she appeared frightened by the lack of emotion on his face.

Mr. Weasley gestured them all toward the house. Harry took Ginny's hand and followed him.

Upon entering the burrow Mrs. Weasley, with a wave of her wand, caused a roaring fire to erupt in the fireplace in the small parlor. "Ok everybody settle down" she said wearily.

She then seemed to notice Harry and Ginny and eyed their intertwined hands with mild surprise but did not comment.

Everybody dropped into armchairs, Ginny settling next to Harry on the couch, and then all eyes turned to Harry.

He squirmed uncomfortably not sure whether they expected him to speak. Mr. Weasley broke the silence

"So we last saw you lot at Bill and Fleur's wedding and then at the battle, mind filling in the in between?"

Harry Ron and Hermione started describing everything that had happened to them, there were several gasps when they told of the seven Horcruxes, but it wasn't until they got to the part about deciding to break into the ministry, when Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Yes, we heard about the break in but the details were covered up" Harry nodded "I imagine they would have been, it wouldn't do to have the public knowing to much." he said bitterly.

He paused "We saw you there." Mr. Weasley jerked and stared at Harry

"I was disguised as Albert Runcorn and Ron as Reggie Cattermole" Mr. Weasley looked amazed "But then I spoke to you" he said flabbergasted

"That was you who warned me about being watched, not Runcorn"

Harry nodded "We agreed it wouldn't be wise to attempt to contact you, after all, it certainly wouldn't have been beneficial to you if you were suspected of having contact with 'Undesirable Number One' now would it?" Harry smiled ruefully.

"No I suppose not" said Mr. Weasley, still looking bemused "But to think that I saw both of you that day.." his voice trailed off.

After a pause, they continued with their story. Harry had just finished describing overhearing Ted Tonks, along with Dean and the goblins, when he broke off, remembering what had happened directly afterward.

He shot a half-glance at Ron, who was examining his shoes with apparent fascination.

"Well then what?" Percy demanded. Bill and Fleur were staring at Ron. They alone, out of all the Weasley's, knew what happened.

Ron looked up and stared directly ahead, refusing to make eye contact with anybody. "Then I left" he said quietly.

"You WHAT?" said Ginny.

" I left" Ron repeated simply "I wouldn't be able to explain why if I wanted to"

There was silence in the room for a while and then Hermione spoke again , once more continuing the story. They explained about the visit to Godrics Hollow, and about Xenophillious Lovegood and the Hallows.

About being captured, and their escape to Shell Cottage. They spoke for what seemed like hours until the point where they arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry then noticed that Ginny seemed to be struggling to stay awake and that Mrs. Weasley looked as if she had used up every bit of resolve left in her not to start sobbing again.

Mr. Weasley glanced around the room and quietly suggested that everyone head to bed. Harry Ron and Hermione quickly agreed and everyone began to make their way upstairs.

Except for George. He remained seated in his armchair, gazing into the fire as if he had absolutely no desire to ever leave it.

Harry felt a deep gut-wrenching pang of guilt. For no matter what Mrs. Weasley had said, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was responsible for Fred's death.


	4. The Funeral

Harry woke up the next morning in Ron's attic bedroom, to find that Ron's bed was empty. Before he had time to wonder where he had gone however, Ron walked in.

"Oh you're up" Ron said glancing at him.

"Yeah" Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes "What time is it?"

" A little past three" Ron paused "It's kind of weird being back here, like everything just went back to normal. But of course things are as far from normal as they can possibly be" he said with a pained look on his face.

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then continued

" His funeral is going to be tomorrow" he said in a choked voice.

Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't even look at Ron, knowing that he was the cause of his brother's death, he was the reason for the family's suffering.

He suddenly had a powerful urge to leave, to get away from the family for whom he had caused so much pain.

He felt a deep hatred for himself at that moment, he loved the Weasley's more than anything but he suddenly wanted to be as far away from there as possible.

The next day at breakfast everybody was very quiet.

Mrs. Weasley broke down in tears every few minutes and George was still maintaining his expressionless front while picking at is food, never eating much.

Mr. Weasley was outside helping set up for the ceremony.

At a quarter past eight Mr. Weasley came inside and motioned them out.

Harry stepped outside and took in everything he was seeing. Down the Weasley's lawn there was a great white canopy set up near the paddock where once Fred had played Quidditch with them.

Once they stepped inside Harry saw that there were a huge number of flowers and near the front, a polished mahogany casket.

Harry's heart felt like it had stopped. He knew that Fred was gone, but seeing this casket that he knew contained Fred's body, made it seem so much more real, there was a sense of finality he had not quite felt before.

Within a few minutes people started arriving, some Harry knew.

Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were the first to arrive. All of them ha very red eyes and immediately went over to hug George.

Then a whole slew of Weasley cousins whom Harry did not recognize arrived and Mr. Weasley went over to greet them. Harry also spotted, over the heads of the crowd, the enormous figure of Hagrid, who was wearing his horrible brown suit.

People were arriving at a faster pace now. Harry saw Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan, and several other familiar faces from Hogwarts arrive until the tent was positively teeming with mourners.

Eventually a small white haired man went to a podium located at the front beside the casket and asked that everyone please find their seats.

Everybody settled down, Harry sitting in the front with the rest of the Weasley's.

He was sitting with Ginny on his right side and Ron on his left, with Hermione on the other side of Ron.

Once everybody had taken their seats a hushed silence fell over the crowd. The small white haired man once again approached the podium and cleared his throat with a small cough, and began to speak.

His words were meaningless. The old man went on about bravery and how he wished he had gotten to know Fred and many other things that Harry knew Fred would have snored at.

Harry glanced around him. Nobody seemed to be listening to him, everyone had their eyes glued to the casket that held Fred's body.

Harry could see Angelina crying in the back row looking as if her heart was broken.

And Lee Jordan staring at the caskett as if he couldn't quite believe that his friend was lying inside it.

Once the man finished, it was a moment before anybody realized that he had stopped. Once everyone came around enough to realize this, there was a smattering of polite applause.

Then two wizards dressed in dark suits stood up and began to lower the casket into the ground.

Mrs. Weasley had broken down completely and was now sobbing uncontrollably into her husband's chest.

Ginny also had her face tucked into Harry's shoulder and was quietly weeping. Harry wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair, wishing he could tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Beside him Ron seemed to be struggling very hard not to cry, although a few tears escaped and slid down his face.

One of the wizards in the dark suit waved his wand and caused a mound of dirt to fall neatly to cover the hole where Fred was now laid to rest.

Slowly people started getting up and once again offering their condolences before leaving.

Mr. Weasley then led Mrs. Weasley back into the house, although by then, he also had tears pouring down his cheeks. Ginny had followed her mother back into the house and the it was just Ron and Hermione and Harry, along with George, who was now kneeling in front of the grave.

Ron exchanged a look with Harry and then said lowly "We're going to head back in" and then he and Hermione turned and left.

Harry walked down the narrow dirt path to where George was and sat down next to him.

They sat like that in silence for a while, until George finally broke the silence.

"I don't blame you, you know" he said calmly. He turned and looked at Harry

"I know you're blaming yourself and you shouldn't be" Harry looked at him. "How can you not blame me? It was my f-" "It wasn't your fault!" George interjected angrily "The only person whose fault it was, was Voldemort, and the death eater who killed him."

Harry sighed heavily "I suppose you're right" George was silent.

"Your mum and dad will look after him won't they?" George faced Harry with a look of deep pain etched on his face. "Wherever they are now I mean"

Harry thought about it for a moment "I'm sure they will" Silence.

"We'll see them again someday you know" Harry said suddenly.

"Yeah I know" George replied. Then to Harry's amazement, George gave a small smile.

"I don't really feel like acting to happy right now, but I feel like he would want us to move on with our lives" George declared. " I think he would rather us move on with our lives and think about him with laughter, not tears"

Harry did no say anything but he deeply agreed.

George got up. "Well I guess I should probably get inside, mum must be a mess right now" and with that he strode away into the house.

Harry remained seated for a moment, then he too got up to leave.

But before he walked away , he stopped to read the small line etched at the bottom of Fred's headstone. It read:

_It is more fitting for a man to laugh at life than to lament over it._

And pondering those words, Harry turned and walked back into the burrow.

**_So anyway here it is. This was a difficult chapter for me to write because this was a death that i still feel shouldn't have happened, and now that i'm finished, i dont think i did a good enough job writing it. But here it is anyway and i hope that you enjoyed it_**


	5. Loyal Readers

_**To all my loyal readers. I just want to say that I am truly sorry about the delay in getting a new chapter up. I have a lot of readers who are very upset with me right now because of this. I want to assure you that I will DEFINITELY be continuing this story. I have no intention to end it when I've only just begun. However, the way that I write, I CAN'T make myself sit down and write a chapter. The way I write is that I will be doing something unrelated and daydreaming and a new chapter will come to me in a flash of inspiration, and then I just have to get it down on paper, erm TYPE. But what I'm saying is, I won't be entirely reliable about how often I get them up. Sometimes I'll have several chapters up in just a few days, sometimes there will be a considerable gap between them. Once again I apologize but if I were to give myself a deadline and force myself to write, believe me, you would NOT want to read some of the garbage I would come up with. Anyway, keep checking my page and I hope to have something new up soon. - Hannah**_


	6. Teddy

**_Well its finally here! This chapter is dedicated to emsmom01, whose glowing feedback and faith in my work, inspired me to keep writing._**

_**Chapter Four: Teddy**_

Harry stood up as the small ceremony for Remus and Tonks ended, sighing heavily.

This was his fifth funeral in the last week and it was all starting to take on a dreamlike quality.

The Weasleys along with the entire Order and what looked like every student Remus had taught, aside from the Slytherins, were there, along with a few family members of Tonks's.

It was the strangest thing for Harry, to see Remus being buried, as he had spoken to him in the woods following the battle.

As the rest of the funeral party filed out of the cemetery, he walked over toward the headstones and a small woman with red eyes who was holding a baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair.

"Andromeda" he said quietly "I'm so sorry for your loss" she looked up at him and he was reminded of the first time that he saw her, when he mistook her for her sister.

But he could find no resemblance of her today, when the woman's face was full of grief, an expression Bellatrix could never possess.

"Thank you" she said, and her voice hitched in her throat as she fought back a sob "I know it would mean a lot to them that you came"

"Of course, of course" Harry murmured "I wouldn't miss it, they were great people and they will be sorely missed by everyone who knew them"

She sniffed and nodded, glancing down at the baby in her arms, who was cooing and tugging at her necklace.

Harry followed her gaze and looked at the small child, Remus was there in his soft smile but his eyes were Tonks's.

Harry felt a pang and said "So this is Teddy I assume?"

Andromeda smiled "Yes" she looked at Harry hesitantly "Do you want to hold him? He is your Godson after all."

Harry jumped a little "Yes I suppose he is" Andromeda must have read the scared look on Harry's face as she laughed a little and said "It's ok he won't break"

Harry hesitated and then gave a small smile and said "Ok then" Andromeda passed he baby to Harry, who made an awkward cradle with his arms which Andromeda placed Teddy in.

Harry looked down at the infant in his arms who smiled and grabbed at his glasses.

Harry glanced at Andromeda who smiled and said "See? Its not that hard, and he likes you."

Harry again gazed at the baby and felt a tug at his heart as he realized that Teddy, like Harry would grow up without ever knowing his parents.

At that moment Harry vowed that he would be there for his Godson while he was growing up and he would tell him all about his parents. Their memories would live on in Teddy as James and Lilly's had lived on in Harry.

He would be a Godfather to Teddy in a way that Sirius was not permitted to. It was the least he could do after everything Remus had done for him.

He smiled at Andromeda and passed Teddy back to her where he sighed and closed his eyes.

Andromeda looked tenderly down on her sleeping grandson. She then fixed her eyes on Harry and said " He's the only family I have left and as much as I would like to just give up right now, I will stay strong for him, because he is a miracle."

She paused "Would you like to visit him time to time?" she asked.

Harry smiled back at her "I would like that very much" he said. He clasped her hand for a moment and then turned and followed the Weasleys out of the cemetery.

Ginny walked beside him and said "You looked good holding Teddy" Harry gave her a small smile and said "Well that's good, seeing as he's my godson and I'm going to be around"

Ginny said with a sly look on her face " I was commenting more on how comfortable you seem holding a baby" she then strode ahead leaving Harry with a slightly confused look on his face trying to figure out what she was smiling about.

**_Yes I know its short, but hey, at least I'm writing again. Thank you everyone for your patience, it was greatly appreciated. I promise that the next update will not take nearly as long._**


	7. Hermione's Task

_**in case you havent already realized this, I own nothing**_

_**Chapter Six: Hermione's Task**_

"Harry, Ron, Ron? Oh honestly wake up the two of you" said the snappish voice of Hermione, interrupting a rather pleasant dream of Harry's that involved being back on the grounds of Hogwarts with Ginny.

So he was rather irritated as he opened his eyes. It was the first time in days in which his sleep had not been punctuated by vivid nightmares and Hermione had chosen now to wake him up?

He groped on the bedside table for his glasses and as he put them on the room came into focus revealing an annoyed looking Hermione and a groggy, half-awake Ron.

"Wuzgoinon?" mumbled Ron sleepily "Are we being attacked again? Because I swear I have had enough…"

"We're not being attacked" Hermione interrupted. "I just need to talk to the two of you"

"What is it?" Harry asked, sitting up in bed and stifling a yawn.

" I need to go to Australia" said Hermione idly, as if she were merely commenting on the weather.

" Wait, what?" said Ron finally waking up and looking bemusedly at Hermione " What do you have to do that for?"

Hermione sighed patiently and in an air of someone explaining something quite simple to a rather dim five year old she said "Because Ronald, Voldemort is gone."

Ignoring Ron's shudder Harry said "Really? We hadn't noticed"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and continued "Yes, and since he is gone I need to find, and restore the memories of, a certain Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

Comprehension dawned on Ron's face "Oh your parents, you haven't done that yet?"

Hermione once again rolled her eyes and said "And WHEN exactly would I have done that?"

Ron grinned sheepishly "Er…right. Well we're going with you" He said straightening up and stretching his arms.

"Yes well I was hoping you would say that, but the problem is, I don't know how well your mum would take to us leaving so soon after.." her voice trailed off.

" Ah" Harry said "Yeah you're probably right there. So how are we going to tell her?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. "I don't know" she said knitting her eyebrows, looking thoroughly frustrated at herself for failing to have the answer.

" But I mean she will understand won't she?" she said in mock confidence "I mean she can't expect me to leave them wandering around thinking they're Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins can she?"

She looked around at them obviously wanting them to agree with her

"Who are you kidding?" Ron said staring at her with a look of mild amusement "Mum? If it were up to her, she'd never let any of us leave the house again."

There was a light knock on the door and then a small red-headed figure cracked the door and peered around it looking in at them.

"Oh good you lot are up" Ginny said letting her self in and perching on the edge of a spindly chair in the corner of Ron's room and looking expectantly at them. "So what's going on?"

Ron spoke up "Well at the moment we have to figure out how we're going to convince mum to let us take off to Australia"

Catching on much quicker than Harry and Ron had she looked at Hermione and said "Your parents?" to which Hermione nodded.

"So all of you are going?" she asked with a half glance toward Harry, who looked guiltily down at the faded orange Chudley Cannons blanket he had been sleeping under and twisted his fingers.

"That's the plan" said Hermione, who had not missed the glance Ginny threw Harry and was now looking at her, a slight frown on her face.

Once again there was a light knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley peered in and whispered "Breakfast is ready, but quiet on the way down, George is having a bit of a lie in."

She disappeared back down the stairs and Ginny, looking after her said " Well now's as good a time as any" and in one swift movement was up and out the door.

" I suppose she's right" Hermione said nervously, and left the room, leaving Harry and Ron to get dressed.

As they came into the kitchen a few minutes later it was to find Mrs. Weasley spooning some porridge onto a very anxious looking Hermione's plate.

As Ron took a seat next to her, and Harry settled down across from her next to Ginny, She cleared her throat nervously and said "Erm.. Mrs. Weasley"

"Yes dear?" said Mrs. Weasley distractedly while monitoring some eggs that were frying.

"Erm well I sort of need to got to Australia" she aid trailing off into a small voice and looking frightened.

Mrs. Weasley slowed turned around to face her. "Why?" she asked, her expression unreadable.

" My parents" Hermione said " You see I modified their memories lat summer to believe that they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and they moved to Australia. And now I need to find them"

"Well then" started Mrs. Weasley in a matter of fact voice "Well then we can just send one of the order after them"

Hermione looked to Harry and Ron for support then continued " Well I think really it should be me who finds them, make it less of a shock you know. It really would only take a few days"

Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head rapidly " No, No, that would not do at all, we couldn't just let you go off alone, it could be dangerous."

But she wouldn't be alone" Ron finally spoke up to the apparent relief of Hermione, judging by the look on her face " Harry and I would go too"

" Well that's ridiculous!" she exclaimed, rounding on Mr. Weasley, who had just walked into the room and looked immediately as though he regretted that decision

"Arthur! These children are wanting to go off to Australia to get Hermione's parents instead of one of the order! Arthur back me up!"

Mr. Weasley looked wearily from Harry, Ron, and Hermione; and then back to Mrs. Weasley, who was expectantly awaiting his answer.

" Well dear" he said wiping his glasses " I really don't think it's that unreasonable"

In response to the look on her face he added "If they managed to make it as far as they did while You-Know-Who was after them, then I'm confident they could manage a few days when he's gone.

Looking at Mrs. Weasley's face, Harry knew they had won, she would not be happy about it, but she would allow them to leave.

And sure enough, after a small pause she said " Well all right but if you're gone more than five days then I'm sending the entire Order after you"

" Fair enough" Ron said, and grabbing a plate, began shoveling down some eggs. Mr. Weasley sat down at the table with them and Mrs. Weasley turned back to the stove, flicking her wand irritably and causing a fried egg to flip out onto the floor.

Harry however had his attention fixed on Ginny, who's face was quite unreadable " Fancy a walk?" he murmured to her. She nodded and he stood up and followed her to the door, feeling Hermione's stare on his back.

He followed her out through the garden where she stopped, her back to him, staring out over the hills that surrounded the Burrow.

He stood uncomfortably and said "So.."

"So" she repeated, her back still to him "I guess you lot are leaving again"

"Well yeah" he said "But it will only be for a few days this time, we'll be back before you know it"

She turned around, her arms crossed tightly over her chest; and to Harry's horror, he saw a tear run down her face.

This especially frightened him because Ginny was not a type who cried often.

She swiped at her face impatiently, wiping her eyes. "I don't know why this bothers me so much" she said sounding very much annoyed at herself "I'm being stupid"

Harry cracked a small smile at this. "Ginny you are many thing but stupid is not one of them."

"It's just-" she started, "You just got back. I don't want you to leave again"

He walked over and took one of her hands then looked directly into her eyes. "I'm coming back." he said firmly "Last time I left I couldn't tell you that because I didn't know if that were true. But it's different now."

Harry smiled "Unless of course Mr. and Mrs. Granger blame me for their daughter leaving; then maybe I will be in danger"

Ginny laughed "Yeah I know, like I said I'm just being stupid"

Harry hugged her tightly, loving the feeling of having her back in his arms.

She muttered into his shoulder "Well angry parents or not, you better come back to me quickly this time"

Harry smiled "I promise"

So wrapped up in their own little world were they, that neither of them saw the back door open.

And neither of them saw the smile on Mrs. Weasley's face as she disappeared back into the house, closing the door gently behind her.

**_Aren't you proud of me? A nice long chapter, well long for me anyway. But if you give me a good review, I'll give you sneak peaks...*hint hint* Anyway this chapter was fun because I've always loved the way Hermione and Ron interact, I think that them as a couple will be "interesting"_**


End file.
